


Sulla sua tomba

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sulla sua tombaFandom: prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairPrompt: FioriChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romantico, slice of life, shounen-ai, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Sulla sua tomba

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sulla sua tomba  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: Fiori  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, slice of life, shounen-ai, OOC  
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Le rose rosse erano da sempre state il simbolo per eccellenza dell’amore, lo stesso che Atobe aveva da sempre nutrito per l’ormai compianto Tezuka. Per questo aveva deciso di portare quei fiori sulla sua tomba, era l’unico modo che conoscesse per dirgli che dopo tutto quel tempo ancora lo desiderasse.  
«Queste rose rosse sono per te Tezuka, è il mio modo per dirti che dopo tutti questi anni continuo ad amarti, anzi credo che non riuscirò mai a dimenticarmi di te.»  
Keigo lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla lapide e prima di andarsene e tornare a casa propria.  
«Ti amo»


End file.
